Kiwami ~Karetsu Gojuunen~
Kiwami ~Karetsu Gojuunen~ (極 ~苛烈五十年~) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Sen Retsu Uta Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title can be translated as "Extreme ~Relentless Fifty Years~". It's a solo song performed by Jyurohta Kosugi for his character in the series, Nobunaga Oda. The title and lyrics are roughly based on his version of the Atsumori dance. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Chorus, Guitar and other instruments: Takeshi Masuda :Shakuhachi: Akihisa Kominato :Violin, Viola: Koichiro Muroya :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :急ぎて行け　先へ先へ :天下制すため :許されざる　留まる者 :生きる価値もなし :天が　動かざれば :天に　代わりて予が :世界　変えるなり :地獄越えて見ゆる　闇の彼方 :歴史よ　拓けよ :新たな時へ :短き人生（ひとのよ） :極みを目指し :天下に布け　武（ちから） :破壊するは　過去を燃やし :明日を築くため :予に刃向かう覚悟あらば :応えてくれようぞ :いのち　消ゆる必定 :ならば　魂（こころ）炎上 :そなた　愛でるなら :その身抱きて極み　連れて行かん :歴史よ　動けよ :無窮の世へと :夢見し地平を :この眼で見つめ :散るも愉し　運命（さだめ） :『人間五十年 :下天の内をくらぶれば、夢幻のごとくなり。 :一度生を得て減せぬ者のあるべきか』 :歴史よ　拓けよ :新たな時へ :仮初（かりそめ）人生（ひとのよ） :極みて散るは :極みて咲く　天に |-|Romaji= :isogite yuke saki he saki he :tenka seisu tame :yusarezaru tomarumono :ikiru kachi mo nashi :ten ga ugokazareba :ten ni kawarite yo ga :sekai kaerunari :jigoku koete miyuru yami no kanata :rekishi yo hirake yo :aratana toki he :mijikaki hitonoyo :kiwami wo mezashi :tenka ni shike chikara :hakaisuru wa kako wo moyashi :asu wo kizuku tame :yo ni hamukau kakugo araba :kotaetekureyouzo :inochi kiyuru hitsujou :naraba kokoro enjou :sonata mederu nara :sono mi idakite kiwami tsurete yukan :rekishi yo ugoke yo :mukyuu no yo he to :yumemishi chihei wo :kono me de mitsume :chiru mo tanoshi sadame :『ningen gojuunen :geten no uchi wo kurabureba, yumemaboroshi no gotoku nari. :hitotabi shou wo ete gensenu mono no arubekika』 :rekishi yo hirake yo :aratana toki he :karisome hitonoyo :kimwamite chiru wa :kiwamite saku ten ni |-|English Translation= :Don't tarry. Onwards, now, at once :to win the world :Those who stay shall never be forgiven :for they have no right to live :If Heaven refuses to budge, :then it is my task to change it :The world must change :even if I need let loose the darkness from the pits of hell :History, open the way :to a new age :During my brief mortal life :I aim for the top :and shall cover the world with my strength :Creating a new tomorrow requires destroying :and burning away the past :If you are prepared to raise your sword against me, :then I shall answer you :Death is inevitable :Then set your soul aflame :If you have the passion, :embrace it to its fullest and come with me :History, move for us :towards an endless world :Realize the world of your desires :with your own eyes :To fall is a pleasure, regardless of its fate :"The human world is but fifty years :Compared to the great beyond, the human world must be a fleeting dream. :Could those who do not achieve in this time have the right to be called human?" :History, pave the way :to a new age :The transient life we have :should fall at its greatest peak, :and bloom at its limits towards Heaven Category:Songs